degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4127080-20150713183253
Since I finish BH 90210 yesterday I give the finale a 8.5. It would have been a 9.5 if the Walsh were at the wedding. A 10 if Dylan and Kelly didn't end up together but thank god for the spin off. I was so upset that Brandon nor Brenda were at the wedding. Brandon only made a small appearance witha video tape while they never mention why Brenda wasn't at her best friends wedding. No even Ciny or Jim were at the wedding. However other than that I love everything else. The writers gave every single character on what going to happen to them on after the show. Donna and David got married and are ready to started a life together. I found it so touching that Nate was the one who walk her down the aisle since her own father couldn't do it and Nate has been with these kids till the end. He was always the one to catch them when they fall and called them out on their shit. Steve and Janet starting their own newspaper business again to spent time with each other and Madeline even if their is a risk but they came to conclusion that life is a gamble and you don't know what will happen unless if you try. Then their is Noah who can't come to a choice of being with Ellen or traveling around the world. I feel like Noah is going travel but then decide to go back to Beverly Hills to be with Ellen and her daughter. My favorite seasons were one and two just because they were most relable to me however they are many episodes after those seasons I consiider to be my top 10 episode like Donna having a stalker, David drug addiction plot along with him dealing with manic depression, Kellys' sexual asault plot, Valerie's child abuse plot, and etc. However if I had to pick which season I pefer it has to be season 2 because every character got developement in that season. While season one it was mostly about Brenda and Brandon which is understandable because they are BH 90210 and it was them mostly dealing with fitting in to a new town by being themselves and helping other people. They didn't got useless screentime like Eclew does. Dylan and Kelly were like the Zaya of BH 90210. I hate how the writers left a second of them without putting them in another love triangle. Season 3-4 it was Brenda-Dylan-Kelly once she left the show it, Brandon took Brenda's place in the love triangle. Then Dylan left and it was Delly free for two season then he came back since Brandon left it he was replace by Matt. Even if the show wasn't the same after Brenda but I love Valerie. She had to by my 3rd favorite female of the show. The show would have suck without her and Tiffani did a amazing job. Valerie was different from Brenda even if they do share some parallels. She storyline about her's past was like a puzzle. Honestly people compare Valerie to Zoe but if anybody Valerie is similar to Bianca